geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Shuriken School: Eizan and the Penguional Adventures
Shuriken School: Eizan and The Penguional Adventures is a Canadian animated television series of 52 episodes, co-produced by Nerd Corps Entertainment, Splashinis Television and Shurikerse Studios for YTV and Turner Broadcasting System Europe. The series debuted on February 13, 2025 and ended on November 15, 2028. Development During the summer of 2018, Alexei created his own universe related to Shuriken School and Backyardigans, in Project Spark, with many characters and many objects, known as Sparkverse, as part of the multiverse. In January 2024, Splashinis Television announced the joint venture of Shurikerse Studios and DHX Studios to adapt the Project Spark universe created by Alexei, in a series of 52 episodes as well. In February 2024, it was announced that Splashinis Television and Shurikerse Studios would create an animated series of 52 Canadian episodes inspired by Shuriken School and Backyardigans, with the DHX Studios unit in Vancouver, called DHX Studios Vancouver, producing the series (under its previous name, Nerd Corps Entertainment). The animation of Shuriken School was provided by Shuriken Studios (the merger of four companies and successor to Xilam, Zinkia Entertainment, Neptune Films and Southern Star Entertainment), while the Backyardigans animation was provided by Nerd Corps Entertainment, instead of Nelvana, Guru Studio or Pipeline Studios, with the roles of over 52 episodes of Backyardigans and Project Spark objects most appearing in it. In March 2024, after the creation of animation and the show's production, the television business unit of DHX Media, DHX Television, announced to buy the Canadian broadcast rights of the series to produce the show, with Corus Entertainment handling of Canadian television broadcast rights as well. Janice Burgess and Pascal Morelli became the developers of the series, creating the first series of Shuriken School for Burgess. In April 2024, Turner Broadcasting System Europe announced that it would buy European broadcast rights to the series, to premiere the show, on the European Cartoon Network and Boomerang channels, between March and October 2025. It will be debuted in Canada, on the 13th February 2025, on the children's channel owned by Corus Entertainment, YTV. It was broadcasted, only in Europe, Latin America, the Middle East, Canada and Africa. Plot The series is set in the multiverse. In the more peaceful, unpleasantly discouraged, parallel universe of five thousand planets, known as Sparkverse, lives in a large extent, but not only, the war of galactic friends in the backyard, which can turn their greatest threats into the evil naval army Through the threat, the mysterious legion of enemies and animals of the Project Spark was incubated out of the the huge, dangerous and invisible egg, located in the mysterious and unheroic place, where the dangerous twin brother of Acorn Tyrone, the Professor Bug, came back for threatening. In time to destroy Sparkverse, Professor Bug helps the army without fear to destroying most of the planets, even mainly through the threat of the life planet of the Backyardigans, called Shuriken Land, where all and most of the roles of the fifty thousand episodes of Backyardigans live together to personalize and have fun in that good. In the systematic system of prudence of the day of the final judgment, Meteor Watcher Taha knows what happens with the largest unknown protocatos ever known, so they can also use their ability to teleport the children of the Shuriken School to Sparkverse. In the world of the Shuriken School, the vortex seems to be to kill teachers and teleport students to Sparkverse, to live with the most important roles in the universe. The students at Shuriken School, including Ezina, Okuni and Jimmy, joined and attended Backyardigans' happiest university called Backyardigans University, the most lovable replacement of the Shuriken school, living the music and instrumental roles of the Backyardigans in class. Then, Ezina, Okuni and Jimmy meet Professor Bug's incompetent twin sister, Acorn Tyrone, so they can help guide her, chew on the dangerous legion of owls. Ezina needs to fly, chewing different chewing gums of colors and colors, befriending Jimmy B. and ruining Okuni, and even stops the enemies. So they can help the ghosts Tyrone, Uniqua and Pablo by sending them to become friends or to assassinate the student team of three ninjas of the Shuriken School. Ezina, Okuni and Jimmy can be helped separately, in the Acorn Tyrone's association, to work together when the Ninja Squad recovers. Along the way, they fight against the most dangerous legion of the Project Spark's creatures, with Ezina using her chewing gum skills of different colors and genres to chew owls, and Okuni and Jimmy can use their shot gene to play against yetis and trolls, while ghosts Pablo, Tyrone and Uniqua scare the wolves. After the end, the Sparkverse is destroyed and the students of the Shuriken School were teleported to the world of the Shuriken School, where the next day, without knowing how they got there, the students wake up and are aboard the Black Dragon, a ship in progress, for the mastery of the Master of the Terrible Darkness, and they did not fail and murder. Characters at the time.]] Before the series' events, the thousands of roles in most Backyardigans episodes formed their own more introverted, unpleasant and unfortunate parallel universe known as Sparkverse, which is the series. The main trio of Shuriken School and the three funniest ghosts, unfortunately, Tyrone, Uniqua and Pablo are the six main characters of the series and the trios of the series. Recurring characters include students from the Shuriken School, Meteor Watcher Tasha and Acorn Tyrone, most of the younger animal students at Backyardigans University, and the series' biggest antagonist, Professor Bug, who is a member of the opposing team of four destructive members. Then, the students were teleported aboard the Black Dragon, afer the Sparkverse is destroyed, and it is always the deceased parallel universe of the multiverse. Main *'Eizan Kaburagi' (voiced by Nathan Kress) is a 10-year-old ninja student of shuriken. Eizan is intelligent, hardworking, and eager to learn. His dream since childhood is to become a ninja. It is hinted that he has a crush on Okuni and also has a rivalry with Naginata. His weapon is a green plastic ruler. He is also clumsy as shown in the episode "Phantom of the Kabuki". In the series, she also uses the chewing gum skills to chew the owls up. She is also one of over 500 theatre guests of the spooky movie theatre. *'Okuni Dohan' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) is a 10-year-old ninja student of Shuriken and the only female member of the main group, also the most well-studied of them. She frequently cites examples from important lessons, and possesses great deductive skills and origami talent, and her weapon is a jump rope. She also has quite a short fuse, and has a crush on Eizan. There is a rivalry between Okuni and the Kimura Twins from Katana. She is also uses the shoot gun just like Jimmy to shoot the yetis and trolls. Also, she is one of the over 500 theatre guests of the spooky movie theatre. *'Jimmy B.' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) is an 11-year-old ninja student of Shuriken Jimmy comes from a comfortable New York family, but spent his time with his rap gang, developing a real talent for break-dancing. His parents sent him to Tokirohama to stay with his aunt and uncle. Before coming to Shuriken, he went to Katana school, Shuriken's rivaling school but was expelled after a week. His weapon is a skateboard. She uses the shoot gun justl ike Okuni to shoot the yetis and trolls with the help of Okuni. *'Ghost Pablo', Ghost Tyrone and Ghost Uniqua (voiced by Jake Goldberg, Sean Cundley and Brooks): are the trio of the three ghosts, and the second trio in the series, after The Ninja Squad. She also to help them to scare the wolves. They are also Ezina, Okuni and Jimmy's best friends, as well are the Sea Princesses (Ester, Tuburina and Polvina) who have befriended the Ninja Squad as a first trio. Recurring Shuriken School's students *'Nobunaga' (voiced by Brooks): He comes from a long line of skilled sumo wrestlers, and dresses accordingly. He is fairly well respected among his peers, and his size and strength make him a formidable opponent. He appears as a fat boy with a large belly spilling over his mawashi. His girth makes him slow, but he trained to be agile enough to keep up with his peers. He was named after the Sengoku warlord, Oda Nobunaga. *'Tetsuo Matsura' (voiced by Charlie Adler): A bitter second-year student who looks down on all freshmen with disdain. He is a powerful and skilled ninja, but his anger keeps him from advancing further. This, combined with his great height, may mean that he has been held back for an unspecified amount of time. Constantly following him is his mindless lackey, Yota. He is named after Tetsuo Shima from Akira. *'Yota Sugimura' (voiced by DiCicco): Tetsuo's very short and ever-present lackey, following him about like a remora follows a shark. He has little personality of his own, often inheriting the personality of the person he is with. He is extremely clumsy, but (somewhat paradoxically) is good at sneaking. *'Ami Saeki' (voiced by DiCicco): A blonde girl who wears a sailor fuku-type uniform. She is very vain, constantly obsessing over her appearance. However, her pampered looks conceal a great aptitude for disguise and deception. She has a crush on Jimmy B. which is implied in the episode, "Flip Flops of Fury". Daisuke seems to like her quite a lot; however, she does not return the feeling (though she did kiss him once in "Phantom of the Kabuki"). She was initially one of the students selected to go to the cheerleading school but she gave her ticket to Okuni. She bears a resemblance to Minako Aino and her first name is from Ami Mizuno, both from the Sailor Moon franchise. *'Marcos Gonzalez' (voiced by Kress): A Latin-American student who came to Shuriken School to hide from a vicious group called the 3-Saints Gang from Mexico. It turned out that he ran to Shuriken because he saw them with their masks off. Thinking they were after him, he hid in Shuriken. It was proven in the episode "An XXL Lie" that they abandoned their masks to become Midwestern singers, making his whole escape pointless. He is very sly and mysterious, and he wears sunglasses in order to hide his face. He excels in covert strikes, and possesses all-around good skills in other fields as well. *'Jacques Morimura' (voiced by Kress): A rather confused young French man who believes Shuriken School is a diving school, due to the similarities between the uniforms. He dresses in a black scuba suit, reminiscent of Jacques Cousteau, whom he is named after. His specialty is underwater combat. *'Choki' (voiced by Kress): A Tibetan monk who possesses the powers of telepathy and psychokinesis. He spends most of his time asleep or meditating, and has a very easy-going personality. Most of the time, he prefers floating over walking. *'Daisuke Togakame' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): An arrogant student who cares more about his hair than his studies, Daisuke is a known coward, and is quick to run from a fight. However, he is not completely useless; his nimble fingers make him a very good tailor. He likes a fellow student named Amy, constantly hitting on her and trying to randomly kiss her in almost every episode he appears in. In the episode "An XXL Lie" it is shown that he genuinely likes Amy. In the episode "Eizan's Shadow", Daisuke is seen not washing his hands after using the bathroom, suggesting poor hygiene habits. *'Pork': Pork is, perhaps, the most mysterious of all the Shuriken School students. He appears to be an anthropomorphic pig, and is apparently mute (except for a small grunt in "An XXL Lie"). He communicates via musical instruments, which he is proficient in using. He is also very good at detecting the purpose and personality of disguised and supernatural enemies such as in the episodes "Funny Chick" and "The Demon and Mrs. Clean" respectively, where he detects that the Chick has foul purposes and tries to get the group to stop it, and that the demon messing up the place is really a possessed Mrs. Clean; thus he is not afraid of it unlike the others, but rather enjoys the actions of the former. These actions imply that in place of speech, he has been granted clairvoyance. He is shown to have mind control powers in one episode. He seems to have an interest in art. Helpers * Acorn Tyrone (voiced by Seth McFarlane): is a now unique acorn explorer with a compass logo that is dangerously twin brother of Professor Bug. She is the village elk guide and assistant to Ezina, Okuni and Jimmy, and is the happiest co-founder and president of Sparkverse. Marks the help of Ezina, Okuni and Jimmy to fight against her twin, protecting her from her. It also uses spoils. He is a first co-founder of the Sparkverse universe. * Meteor Watcher Tasha (voiced by Geena Davis): is a parallel universal non-scientific yellow hippo, who works, without Meteor Watcher Uniqua and Meteor Watcher Pablo, who did not appear on Sparkverse. She is the co-founder of Sparkverse, the parallel universe and the home of the Backyardigans, and it is the most astute and astute assistant of Ezina, Jimmy and Okuni. She uses skills to look around the eyes of the camera to nullify armies and legions. Backyardigans University * DJ Pablo (voiced by Tom Kenny): is the youngest student at Backyardigans University. She is the intimidating, less cheerful, unbridled bully of Eizan. He was the most dangerous and unfortunately unfortunate thug, and is Jimmy's closest boyfriend. She always intimidates both Eizan and Jimmy, and before the harassment of the end of Eizan, before has no friends to Jimmy so he does not. She is also the co-founder of the entire Sparkverse parallel universe. * Sport-Tacular Uniqua (voiced by Steve Blum): is one of the youngest animal students of the Backyardigans University. She is the theater director of Eizan and Okuni and is the best friend of Pablo Skateboard. She is also Okuni's youngest best friend at that university, and she also wants to play with her best friend Okuni. She is also the film manager of both Eizan and Okuni. * Skateboard Pablo (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): is one of the youngest animal students at Backyardigans University. She is the best friend of Uniqua Sport-Tacular, and with the help of Jimmy B., she knows how to meet Eizan and Okuni. She is the co-founder of Sparkverse, the parallel universe and the home of Backyardigans. * Skateboard Austin (voiced by Frank Welker): is one of the youngest animal students at Backyardigans University. She is the best beating buddy of Skateboard Pablo, and co-educates with her best friend, Sport-Tacular Uniqua. She is also Jimmy B.'s search buddy, helping each other to find Ezinaand Okuni, who previously went to movie houses, holding hands to watch the currently apocalyptic films. She is the co-founder of Sparkverse, the parallel universe and the home of Backyardigans. * Third Music Austin (voiced by Steve Blum): is one of the youngest animal students at Backyardigans University. She is the trite brother of First Music Austin and Second Music Austin. Her best friend is First Music Tyrone, the happiest snowboard moose of Shuriken Land, who collaborates with her to make stories about the most apocalyptic. In the house of the dollhouse, they co-wrote the most chilling, apocalyptic story of Shuriken Land for Ezina and Okuni, who went to the movie house to watch only apocalyptic films. She is the co-founder of Sparkverse, the parallel universe and the home of Backyardigans. First Music Tyrone (voiced by James Arnold Taylor): is the youngest of the animal students at Backyardigans University. She is the trite sister of Second Music Tyrone and Third Music Tyrone, and her best friend and apocalyptic co-author is Third Music Austin (who lives with her triplet brothers First Music Austin and Second Music Austin). In their own founded gaming house, they co-wrote the most horrifying and unimaginative, destructive apocalyptic tales in the world of Shuriken Land, to become the first spooky and eerie releases in the film history of the entire planet, never before seen. I did it for Ezina and Okuni, in the parallel universe, Sparkverse. She is the co-founder of Sparkverse, the parallel universe and the home of Backyardigans. * Air Boss Uniqua (voiced by Nika Futterman): is one of the last students of animals of the University of Backyardigans. She is also the last teacher of the students at Backyardigans University. She is previously the largest entertainment teacher so far. * Professor Bug (voiced by McFarlane): is the first member of an antagonist team of Splashinis Multiverse, one of the most colorful and sinister, one of the four antagonists, one of the most creepy and destructive villains, and also one of only four members of this antagonistic team (together to Lady in Pink, Gloom Meister and Shrinky) who are sent to fight against the multiverse. Professor Bug also lives in his mysterious and non-heroic new house known as Bug Industries, when he plots the most dangerous legion of Project Spark creatures, leading a legion to destroy all of the planets, including the new home of the ninja trio, Shuriken Land, which is the huge planet of life from the Backyardigns where they live most the roles of their own show, to destroy the entire Sparkverse parallel universe. At the end of the series, he was defeated by the students of the Shuriken School, while the entire Sparkverse parallel universe is destroyed. The students of the Shuriken School were teleported aboard the Blue Dragon. This is also the final character. She is also the main antagonist of the series. Locations Sparkverse Sparkverse is the deceased parallel universe of Splashinis Multiverse. It was co-formed by Meteor Watcher Tasha, Tyrone Acorn, students at the University Backyardigans including the smallest apocalyptic doomsayers coauthors First Music Tyrone and Third Music Austin, and most Backyardigans roles. It was originally created by Alexei through the Project Spark as the unworld part of the originated multiverse. She is also the main location of Splashinis Extended Universe and Backyardigans Universe. Sparkverse is the first parallel universe based on protenes for children of the Splashinis Multiverse. Sparkverse is the most peaceful, despondently discouraged, eventually deceased parallel universe of the multiverse of Splashinis brand. She is also the first to die. From 2025 to 2029, DQ Entertainment previously converted Sparkverse into a European children's entertainment franchis, as a new entirely entertainment library, based on the parallel universe. It includes much more songs and even more crossovers from Jetix Europe, Xilam, Zinkia and Backyardigans, as part of the European Broadcasting Union's library. Backyardigans University Backyardigans University is the largest animal school in Shuriken Land. It was founded by Air Boss Uniqua before the events of the series, especially specialized for thousands of students of younger animals. Students from Shuriken School also entered as a replacement for the deceased school. Five students were the main classmates of The Ninja Squad. The five main partners of Ezina, Okuni and Jimmy include Pablo Skateboard, First Music Tyrone, Third Music Austin, Sport-Tacular Uniqua and DJ Pablo: DJ Pablo is Ezina's biggest bully and Jimmy's closest boyfriend who brings his boyfriend back to unvacations; Skateboard Pablo is the best friend of Uniqua Sport-Tacular and is the search partner of the meeting of Jimmy B., to help her find Ezina and Okuni so they do not see the most terrifying apocalyptic films of Shuriken Land; Sport-Tacular Uniqua is the best friend of Pablo Skateboard and is Okuni's playmate who loves to play with her; First Music Tyrone is the third music The best friend of Austin and also co-apocalyptic of the history and Third Music Austin, its better friend and also co-apocalyptic. Backyardigans University was long destroyed along with Sparkverse. Ninja Squad Headquarters Ninja Squad Headquarters is the main location of the series, and Acorn Tyrone owns its own headquarters of double or triple entertainment for larger entertainment through Shuriken Land. The Ninja Squad headquarters was founded by Acorn Tyrone for Ezina, Okuni and Jimmy before the series events, and is the ninja trio's biggest new home. She protocates her executions of protocates and protocates constitutionally, the largest peaceful entertainment collaboration systems of Presidencacy. At the end of the series, it was destroyed for a long time with Sparkverse, where the students went to Black Dragon. Other locations Other locations include a movie theatre, a playhouse, a jump rope mall, and others. Episodes Broadcast It aired on Cartoon Network and Boomerang in over 50 European countries as well. See also * Nerd Corps Entertainment * Shurikerse Studios * Corus Entertainment * YTV Category:2025 Canadian television series debuts Category:2028 Canadian television series endings Category:YTV shows Category:2020s Canadian animated television series Category:Canadian computer-animated television series Category:Canadian flash animated television series Category:Television series about the end of the world Category:Television series by DHX Media Category:Television series by Nerd Corps Entertainment Category:Canadian children's animated action television series Category:Canadian children's animated adventure television series Category:Fictional trios Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Boomerang shows Category:Turner Broadcating System Europe shows Category:Television series through Sparkverse